


Dream Fortress

by JulyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, The way I write them most of the time you can't even tell they're vampires, Vampires, Weird energy/aura-centric abilities that exist within this particular universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyWolf/pseuds/JulyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An observation of the slightly different way Angy sees the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dream Fortress by Grimes, which is the song I repeated at least five times while writing this.  
> For clarity's sake, Sanjati is the Genderqueer character. You'd never know if I didn't point it out.  
> All of the OCs here and the universe they're based in belong to me. :>

The leaves crunch softly under Angy's bare feet as she moves through the woods and she's walking with her eyes closed, knowing the path perfectly by memory. She can feel waves of energy hanging in the air that drift through her as she walks, energy from all of the living things surrounding her, combined into one harmonious vibration that she feels as well as hears.  
Behind her eyelids she can see all of the vivid, individual colours of these waves, spiraling together like a whirlpool at first, then dispersing into a cloud around her as she opens her eyes and she smiles, knowing these dream-like sights are just for her.  
They've never been able to explain why she can see energy so much more vividly than anyone else they've known, why it appears to her as an almost tangible thing, even when it's not being manipulated.  
She figures there are probably others out there that experience this, she can't likely be the only one.  
She's snapped out of her haze when she smacks into the front door, the sensation blooming up in sharp orange wisps.  
She wonders how long it actually took to get back to the house, but she doesn't question it much before heading inside, the sounds of the door clicking open and closed echo strangely in her head.  
As soon as she's inside, she's flooded with a different wave of energy, one that's more than familiar to her by now, but still feels new every time. She singles out one particular vibration that stands out to her among the others and it leads her straight to the source.  
Once she's there, she smiles again, taking a moment to watch the lively streams of gold flow in circles around the girl.  
Sanja looks up from her book, smiling back. "Well hey, sweetheart. What's up?"  
The feeling she gets from the sight manifests in wisps of pink in the corners of her vision, the sound of Sanja's voice producing flecks of gold that she quickly blinks out of her eyes.  
"Nothing, really." She replies softly, the sound of her own voice coming up as a light red "Went for a bit of a walk."  
Angy knows she only uses petnames jokingly. Sanja isn't the type to be that kind of lovey-dovey, but it's still cute.  
She perches next to Sanja on the bed, shutting her eyes for a moment to will the slightly overwhelming masses of energy away from her vision for a little while. She wants to see Sanja clearly when she's with her.  
Sanja chuckles quietly. "Were you just walking, or were you...what did you call it?" She grins as she makes air-quotes around the sentence "Harmonizing with the energy of your surroundings?"  
Angy can't help but giggle, knowing it sounded silly when she put it that way awhile ago. "Yeah, that. It's really the only way I can explain it. You'd have to experience it yourself to really know."  
Sanja tilts her head to one side slightly, humming in contemplation. "I wish you could show me somehow. I bet it's pretty trippy."  
"Not a very eloquent way to describe it, but you're not exactly far off." Angy says.  
There's silence for a minute or two before Angy gets an idea.  
But will it work...?  
It's worth a shot.  
She shifts over so she's sitting across from Sanja.  
"I could try something, if you trust me." She says, taking Sanja's hand gently.  
She knows Sanja trusts her, so it's a silly thing to say. They trust each other probably more than they've ever trusted anyone else.  
Sanja had her girlfriend, but...well, the building of their trust was cut a bit short.  
Predictably, Sanja curiously replies "Of course I trust you. What's the plan?"  
Angy shuts her eyes now, taking Sanja's other hand. "Close your eyes with me and concentrate on the feeling of my hands." She says.  
She knows she's being vague and a little weird, but she doesn't really care.  
Still confused but playing along, Sanja shuts her eyes and waits, brows furrowing in confusion after a moment. "Are you shaking?" She asks, concerned now.  
"No, it's the vibrations." Angy says, smiling. It's working! "Keep concentrating on that. In a minute, I'm going to count to three. When I hit three, open your eyes, okay?"  
"Whatever completes this weird idea of yours." Sanja replies, giggling.  
The sound produces another few wisps of pink behind Angy's eyelids.  
She takes a deep breath, letting all of the energy flow back into her vision.  
She counts up to three, they both open their eyes and she gets a somewhat expected reaction.  
"Holy SHIT." Sanja gasps, eyes widening in shock. "You're glowing! You're fuckin' glowing, what-"  
Angy just laughs "Calm down, calm down. You act like you've never seen free-floating energy before!"  
"I haven't on a damn person!" Sanja says, rolling her eyes "It's not just casual shit to see someone across from you glowing."  
"It is for me." Angy grins.  
"...What colour am I?" Sanja asks, eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Look around you, dork." Angy giggles "You're gold, and I must say it looks dazzling." She punctuates the last word jokingly with a wave of her hands.  
Sanja squints at the swirls of energy around herself and experimentally swats at them, making a confused noise when they simply separate into different strands.  
"This is what you see all the time?" Sanja asks.  
"Not all the time." She says. "I can will it away if I want to, but it comes back by itself after awhile."  
"It's some pretty dizzying shit." Sanja replies. "Constantly churning swirls of light in different colours. Is..is my voice making colours? Does everyone have different colours?"  
She nods, amused by Sanja's confusion. "Yes, it is, and yes again. Everyone and everything. If it's properly alive, it has energy. Also most sounds, even some feelings produce minor amounts of energy too, I've found."  
Sanja looks almost shocked at her words "How do you deal with that? I would get so dizzy I'd puke. In fact, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty fuckin' dizzy right now."  
"Remember those couple of months a few years ago where I was stumbling around and running into stuff a lot?" Angy asks.  
"Yeah." Sanja says.  
"Yeah." She repeats, slightly embarrassed to admit it "That was because of this. I just..I don't know, got it under control. Luckily."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." Sanja says.  
Angy shakes her head "I didn't even know how to explain it to myself. I didn't want to freak you out."  
Sanja sighs "You're a stubborn little shit, y'know that?"  
"Yeah, I know." She says, flopping over onto her side and simultaneously into Sanja's lap "You love me anyways."  
"Can't argue with that." Sanja smiles again now "But, uh..could you like, do your weird thing and will all this glowy stuff back into your own head? That'd be cool, so I don't pass out."  
Angy giggles quietly and shuts her eyes, quickly willing away the wisps of energy for Sanja's sake.  
"That was fast. Convenient!" Sanja says, stretching out to lay on her back and pulling Angy up onto her chest.  
"Am I ever inconvenient?" Angy asks, looking up at her and quirking a brow.  
"Frequently." Sanja says.  
"Like I said, you love me anyways." Angy scoots up a bit more and pecks her softly on the lips.  
"See, there you go being inconvenient." Sanja snorts.  
"What do you mean?" Angy asks, genuinely a bit confused.  
Sanja gently pulls her back and kisses her a bit more deeply, letting go shortly to take a breath, grinning lazily up at her "You left too soon."  
Angy blinks rapidly for a moment after she pulls away, cheeks colouring lightly as a darker shade of pink swirls up, making a hazy frame around her vision.  
"Well, excuse me." She giggles, dipping her head down to hide her face against Sanja's shoulder.  
"Hmm, you're excused." Sanja says, grinning. "But don't expect to get out of it so easy next time, kid."  
Angy's ability to see energy the way she does is odd and for now, unexplainable.  
Much like her relationship with Sanja.  
Whatever the explanations for either of those things may be, all she knows is she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.


End file.
